Let It Snow
by ParisAmy
Summary: People was stood around idly talking, others dancing but Kate didn’t recognise anyone because this was no ordinary Christmas party. This was a masked Christmas party. Jate. OneShot


Let It Snow

Outside was dark and the snow fell lightly onto the tree's, the sidewalk was covered in lush white snow, that trailed onto the road. The lights from the restaurant twinkled against the nights sky, as Kate stood outside, watching, gazing into the hectic restaurant. People was stood around idly talking, others dancing but Kate didn't recognise anyone because this was no ordinary Christmas party. This was a masked Christmas party.

She walked slowly across the road, leaving footprints behind her as she did. The door opened and a familiar shrieking voice came calling from across a large table. The blonde haired women ran towards her in a short beyond short red dress and white knee high boots, her arms wide open as the two embraced each other.

"Kate…hey….guess who I am?" Shannon giggled as she twirled round and poised.

"Erm….Mrs Claus?" Kate laughed as Shannon hugged her again.

"Yeah…isn't it awesome!, when I saw it I just had to buy it…come one lets get you a drink and me another!" Shannon continued to babble on as she pulled Kate's arm and dragged her towards the bar.

Outside was dark and the snow fell lightly onto the tree's, the sidewalk was covered in lush white snow, that trailed onto the road. The lights from the restaurant twinkled against the nights sky, as Jack stood outside, watching, gazing into the hectic restaurant. He slowly dragged his feet across the road as he left his footprints behind him. He opened the door and was greeted with a familiar Christmas song that really did echo this Christmas.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_**  
**

He slowly walked over to the bar, Mrs Claus and an angel sat at the other end, their backs to him as they drank and giggled at each other. He rose from the bar seat his drink in his hand, suddenly Kate did too. Their feet moved in unison, Jacks eyes scanning the room, Kate's eyes looking down, the clicking of Kate's heels could barely be heard above the music, Jack's feet pounding the floor, his eyes looking round at the masked people, their body's collided, Jacks drink tipped down her front, Kate's arms grabbed his shoulder, her face slightly pink, his had a wide grin across, then Kate could feel her hand being pulled away, she only caught a glance of him, but knew who it was.

"Oh my god!…Kate" Shannon cried as she pulled Kate through the toilet doors, just looking at the angelic white dress on her. "What happened?"

"Oh…someone spilt their drink down me" Kate replied as she wiped at it, Shannon pulled her over to the hand drier and tried to push her body under it, the hot air blew out, catching Kate's hair, which now covered her face.

"Who?"

"I don't know Shan…" Kate giggled at her "Everyone's in fancy dress"

"Oh yeah…I forget" Shannon answered moving over to the mirror and staring at her reflection. "Oh…almost forgot… this is _soo_ good so open your ears…I think Mr Claus fancies me!" Shannon chuckled before leaning into the mirror and applying another truck load of red lipstick to her lips. Kate sighed and let out a light chuckle.

"I think I'm dry…Shan…I'm just going back out…see you in minute" Kate shut the toilet doors behind her, catching Mr Claus's eyes as she walked towards the bar.

-----------------

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
_

Jack was stood outside, the snow falling on the red jacket he was wearing, he turned and looked through the crystal clear window, his angel was on the other side, there eyes caught and a grin appeared across her face, a smile across his, as she opened the door and ran out in the cold, starry street.

"Looks like you found me" Kate grinned.

"Looks like I did"

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!   
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm  
_

------------------------

"_I'll see you later ok?" Kate strolled out of the fancy dress shop, her angel outfit over her shoulder as she walked and talked to her husband, Jack. _

"_You not going with me?" Jack asked, admiring his fancy dress outfit, that was hung in the hospital locker room._

"_Nope" _

"…_How will I know what you look like?" _

"_You wont…you'll have to find me" Kate laughed down the cell phone before hanging up and jumping in her car. _

_The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

**--------------**

Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it please review, let me know what you think, I really appreciate it and helps me write more. Sadly I've discovered I'm still Skate but I really really like writing Jate, who knows when I start writing more and more Jate I might actually turn Jate:D

If your reading 'The Parent Trap' it will be updated soon, I have sort of abandoned that fic but it will be probably updated at the weekend.


End file.
